what is the color of love?
by Rellionna
Summary: [KaitoLuka] Suatu hari Luka bertanya, "Apa warna cintamu?" #UcchiUcchiUltahe


**Vocaloid** **Crypton Future Media Inc., Yamaha corp., etc.**

* * *

 **for Siucchi**

* * *

"Cinta itu warnanya apa?"

Tangan Kaito berhenti mengaduk kopi, ia mendongak, memandang Luka yang sibuk dengan handphone di hadapannya.

Warna cinta huh?

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" bukannya menjawab, Kaito justru ikut melemparkan pertanyaan. "Tiba-tiba menanyakan warna cinta seperti ini."

Luka berhenti memandang handphonenya, ia mulai berpikir. "Aku hanya penasaran."

Tapi Kaito tidak.

"Manga apalagi yang kau baca, Megurine?"

Kaito yakin— Luka pasti terpengaruh oleh sebuah shoujo manga. Biasanya juga seperti itu. Sebelumnya Luka pernah membaca sebuah manga tentang cinta pertama dan selama satu minggu Kaito terus diwawancara soal cinta pertama. Luka pernah membaca soal ciuman pertama dan Kaito mati-matian menghindari Luka karena obsesinya untuk merasakan sebuah ciuman.

Entah sejak kapan Luka mulai mudah teracun oleh sebuah shoujo manga. Sebelum ia mulai membaca hal-hal semacam itu, Megurine Luka adalah orang yang kaku dan tidak peka keadaan. Saking tidak pekanya ia pernah mengacaukan aksi pernyataan cinta Kaito.

Dan sekarang Kaito penasaran manga macam apa yang kembali memengaruhi Luka?

"Yah— ini tentang kosmetik." Luka menjawabnya dengan datar, ia kembali sibuk memandangi handphonenya sambil memainkan ujung-ujung rambutnya.

"Lalu kenapa ada tentang warna cinta?" Kaito memijat pelipisnya, manga itu unik, tidak bisa diprediksi. Manga tentang kosmetik kok yang dibahas warna cinta?

"Memangnya kenapa?" nada suara Luka terdengar tidak suka. "Memangnya kau tahu apa soal cinta? Cinnta dan kosmetik itu berhubungan!"

Kaito tertawa renyah. "Kau sendiri tahu apa soal cinta?"

Luka kembali diam, berpikir. Tentu saja dia tahu soal cinta— well meski keseluruhannya ia dapat dari shoujo manga sih. Tapi tetap saja kan itu artinya dia tahu? Ugh— kalau dipikir-pikir memang Kaito lebih berpengalaman dibanding dengannya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Jadi apa warna cintamu, Kaito?" Luka mengembalikan topiknya kembali.

"Merah muda."

"Klise."

"Kau mengharapkan warna apa?"

Tiba-tiba Luka memberikan handphonenya. Kaito yang tadinya tengah meminum kopi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Kenapa Luka harus memberikan handphonenya?

"Warna cinta itu adalah perasaan cintamu sendiri, Kaito." Luka menjelaskan. "Warna cintamu apa?"

Kaito mulai membaca, manga ini mengisahkan seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta namun tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Dibantu dengan kekuatan make up, gadis itu pun mulai menjadi percaya diri.

Ah— _the power of make up_. Ini mengerikan.

"Lalu setelahnya bagaimana? Kau mau mendandaniku?" Kaito tertawa sarkastik. "Ini hanya manga, Megurine Luka."

" _Well—_ tidak ada salahnya kan aku bertanya?" dengan cepat ia merebut kopi milik Kaito, mengundang protes dari sang pemuda biru. "Aku tidak akan mendandanimu tenang saja, aku masih sadar _gender_."

"Oke." Kaito berdiri dari kursinya, mengambil satu sachet kopi yang lain. "Biarkan aku tahu lebih dulu apa warna cintamu."

"Biru."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu saat kau menggunakan pakaian serba biru."

Beruntung Kaito tidak sedang meminum kopi atau mengambil sebuah cangkir, sehingga tidak akan ada korban atas bentuk keterkejutannya. "Hah?!"

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu sih?" Luka mengernyit, heran. "Apa yang salah?"

" _Apa yang salah_? Kau tanya padaku _apa yang salah_?" Kaito bersedekap. "Kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Ya."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu, saat _bunkasai_ dan kau menjadi seorang buttler di café serba biru itu. Kau tampan dengan warna biru waktu itu." Luka tertawa, tak sadar kalimatnya membuat wajah Kaito memerah.

"Sudah dua tahun dan kau tak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya!"

"Kapan?"

"Saat kita kelas tiga!"

Kaito mengingat, mencari tahu kapan Luka pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi yang bisa ia ingat hanyalah moment-moment tak spesial dengan gadis itu.

"Baiklah— kalau begitu warnaku hitam."

"Hei— itu tidak ada manis-manisnya sama seka—"

"Karena aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang menyelamatkanku di tengah hutan kala malam tak disinari oleh sinar bulan."

Luka terdiam, sementara di seberangnya Kaito tersenyum tipis. Jelas sekali siapa yang Kaito bicarakan di sini. Dan Luka tidak perlu bertanya untuk tahu siapa gadis itu.

"Kita pacaran?"

"Yang benar saja— bagaimana mungkin aku menolakmu, Megurine?"

Mereka tertawa. Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana soal warna cinta membuat mereka mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Dan menyatukan mereka dalam sebuah hubungan yang romantis.

"Omong-omong." tawa mereka terhenti, "Selamat ulang tahun, Megurine."

"Oh— ternyata kau ingat!"

"Meski terlambat tiga hari sih…"

Dan mereka kembali tertawa.

* * *

 **A/N** Hai mba, pibesdey yaa srry telat banget kadonya...

wish you all the best mba, semoga suka ya ama kadonya hehehe

semoga mba juga nyemplung ke fandom a/z atau utapri /kmprt

sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun mba~


End file.
